The Wonder Drug: Life of Sanda Moriko
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Follow the life of Toyama Kazuha when she was Sanda Moriko. An abused girl by her parents who runs from home and makes friends with four homeless people. For the first time, Moriko feels happy, but this happiness is interrupted when she and her friends are offered a job in the science lab by a mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: Welcome to the side story of The Wonder Drug series. For those who haven't ready any of the Wonder Drug stories. Don't worry. This story takes before the first part of The Wonder Drug and during it, so you should be fine following this story.**

 **Here are short summaries for The Wonder Drug Part I and II**

 **The Wonder Drug Part I: The Science Project is about Atsushi and Elena Miyano and their life in the Black Organisation and the science project they worked on. Moriko (Kazuha) made the appearance from chapter 12.**

 **The Wonder Drug Part II: The Effect: It takes place in present and it follows Kazuha slowly recalling her past as Sanda Moriko.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story whether you're new or old reader of the Wonder Drug series :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on, hurry up! How long it takes for a thirteen years old girl to cook a dinner," A man in his mid-thirties shouted at his daughter, Moriko.

"Please, Souta, you can't expect for that good-for-nothing girl to do anything right. A dog would prepare dinner better than her. I still can't shake off that disgusting taste of her last prepared dinner." Sanda Souta's wife, Sanda Misaki, nodded in agreement.

Moriko ignored her parents' comments instead she stirred the rice. She tried to ignore them, at least. Her mum exaggerated. The last dinner hadn't been so bad. The rice might be overcooked, and vegetables had been a little soggy, but it had still been edible. Moriko actually had enjoyed her last prepared dinner. But then what she knew. She was only a stupid teenage girl.

She turned the hob off with the saucepan of rice on, and checked the meat on the pan. It was nicely golden. This time, her dinner should taste better than last time. However, it wouldn't make any difference. Her parents always found a way to feel like she's not worth anything. They always did.

She put the dinner down on all three plates, and poured orange juice into the glasses.

"Finally, I thought we'll dinner next month," Souta said.

"Right, Right," Misaki agreed.

Fortunately, at first during the dinner neither Moriko's mum or her dad commented or complained about anything. They just quietly ate their dinner. The silence was interrupted by scream of Misaki.

"A bone in my chicken! A bone in my chicken!" Misaki was repeating like a parrot.

Souta leapt off his chair, and slammed his hands against the table, making all the plates and forks and knives shook. Some of the rice fell off the plates. "Do you want to kill your mother, you bitch, ah!"

"No, it was an-"

"You know your mother don't like bones in her chicken! You know! But you still decided to give your mum a piece of chicken with the damn bone!"

Moriko's whole body trembled and tears started coming to her eyes. She peeked at her mum who was coughing. The part of chicken with the bone was spat on her plate. Moriko was pretty sure that her mum was fine. She was only making a scene.

Souta dashed over to Moriko's chair and slapped her over her face. She felt an enormous burning pain in her cheek, more tears appeared in eyes. Souta squeezed Moriko's shoulder hardly. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson!"

Moriko hoped it would end on the slap, but it didn't. Her father punched her as strong as he could into her arm. She whimpered in pain every time when her father landed a punch on her. "Stop acting as a child. You know you need this so, you'll be an obedient good girl."

She was an 'obedient good girl' already. Why her parents couldn't see it? Why her parents couldn't appreciate her efforts to please them? Why her parents couldn't love her? Why her parents couldn't just die?

Moriko was surprised by her last thought. Her parents had beaten her many times before, but she had never wished death upon them. However, how much more she could take all this pain and humiliation.

After Souta finished with his punches, Misaki throw her daughter off the chair with as much force she could take. "Stupid girl. Souta, do you think this will be enough to teach her a lesson?"

 _Please no more,_ Moriko begged in her thoughts.

"For now," Souta responded to his wife, and then turned to Moriko. "Hey you, get up and clean it all up. You know what will happen if you don't clean it all, right?"

Moriko still lying on the floor couldn't find a voice in her throat.

"Are you deaf! Respond to me!"

"Y-yes," Moriko whimpered.

"Louder!"

"Y-yes!"

"That's better."

He and Misaki left the room. Moriko was grateful for it. Sometimes they stayed with her while she cleaned. If they noticed she did something wrong or was too slow, they beat her up for it.

Moriko slowly got up from the floor. Her arms bled and new bruises formed on her arms. Her green eyes still filled with tears. She slowly walked over the table and gathered all the plates, forks and knives. She threw the rest of the food off the plates away and putted the plates to the sink. Her hands shaking all the time. She was lucky that she didn't drop those plates on the floor. She didn't even want to think what her parents would do to her, if she shattered one of their plates.

After Moriko washed the plates and cutlery, and wiped the table and cleaned under it; she sat on the chair, and put her head between her hands. She so wished to leave this house and never look back. She had done it before – three or maybe four times. However, she always had to come back as either her food supplies finished or she couldn't find any shelter to protect her from cold and rain. Every time she had returned home, her parents hadn't hug her with relief that their daughter was safe; they beat her and shouted at her instead.

Moriko argued with herself in her head whether she should stay or run. If she stayed then her parents would continue with their abusing behaviour towards her, but if she would run away then for few days, she wouldn't be beaten and called bad names. Even though, she would eventually had to return home, at least she would have some freedom.

She knew she didn't have much time to think, her parents could be back any moment. Moriko doubted they would stop her, though. They only had stopped her the first time, which had caused Moriko to be more careful with her next attempt to run in which she had succeed. However, when Moriko ran away from home the third time, her parents hadn't stopped her. They had only threatened her that she would regret it. She didn't. The days when she was away from home were the best.

Even though, somehow she had been feeling guilty by leaving her parents behind. She wanted to believe that her parents cared for her and loved her. However, they proved her wrong every time.

She went to her bedroom and grabbed her school backpack. She emptied it and put her clothes, underwear, teddy bear, a brush and some others small things in it. In the kitchen, she put the rest of the dinner in plastic container. She took some bread, few apples, bottle of orange juice and water.

When she was all packed and ready to leave, her parents turned up.

"Well, well, look who decide to leave her beloved parents." Her father mocked.

"Maybe, we should throw a farewell party," Misaki chortled.

Moriko was shaking inside. _Please just let me go_. She slowly walked towards the door. She turned the handle and opened the door. She ignored her parents' comments as she left the house.

She was free. Again.

* * *

 **A/N: Please share with your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, you'll freeze to death, if you sleep here any longer." Someone shook Moriko's arm.

Moriko grunted through her sleep. She felt more shaking. "Okay, okay, mum. I'm getting up now."

"Man, this girl must still be asleep." Moriko heard some man's chortling. This didn't sound like her father.

She rubber her eyes and slowly opened them. Two unfamiliar figures were watching her with curious eyes. A young girl who couldn't be much older from her and old-looking man.

Moriko immediately straightened up on the bench she was sleeping on, her eyes widened. _How did I find myself here?_ However, the memories from the previous day were slowly returning to her. After she had left her parent's house, she had wandered without aim. After an hour she had finally reached this small park and sat on this bench. She had ate a little, but she must felt tired as she had fallen asleep.

"I apologise for my friend for snooping in your backpack," the girl said while snorting at the old man.

Just now, Moriko noticed that this man was eating one of her apples.

"I hoped I would find some money in that backpack, but then I guess I couldn't much expect from little girl like you, eh?"

Moriko hanged her head, while the girl hit the man over his head. "Ouch! What was that for, Riko-chan?"

"How could you even think in the first place to steal money from that poor girl," the girl snapped. "It's obvious that she ran from home and she needs all her supplies."

Moriko's face went red like tomato. She didn't want strangers to know that she was runaway.

"You don't need to embarrassed. I'm also runaway," the girl grinned. "I'm Nakama Riko, and he's Iwai Kaimu. So what's your name?"

"Sanda Moriko," she said with a quiet voice. "So, you also ran from the home."

Riko chuckled, "No, no. From the orphanage. Worst place ever. Trust me."

"Not like my house," Moriko whispered, however Riko and Kaimu still could hear her.

"I don't even have a house," Iwai sighed, sign of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Moriko said.

Iwai Kaimu laughed. "Don't worry, living on the streets can be great too."

"So, are you related?"

Kaimu and Moriko stared at each other for a moment and burst out with laughter. "Me related to him? Good one. I met him when I was stealing from a grocery shop. He helped me not to get caught," Riko explained.

"Yes, since then we're stuck with each other." Iwai grinned. "It think it passed three months already, eh, Riko? Though, we were separated for few weeks, after that orphanage lady took you back."

"Don't remind me." Riko grunted. "I can't believe that stupid lady found me. It took me two weeks to run away again. She was following me like a shadow!"

"So, did you run away few times, then?" Moriko asked, her eyes on her feet.

"Countless times, you?"

Moriko nodded her head.

For a moment Riko observed her deep in thoughts when she suddenly clapped her hands. "I've got a great idea. Let's Moriko joins us! What do you say, Iwai?"

"As long as she'll share her food with us, I don't mind." Iwai tossed the apple core on the grass.

"Will you join us Moriko-chan? Please, say yes." Riko looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't like to be a trouble to you two," Moriko said quietly.

"Don't be silly, you won't be any trouble."

"That's right." Iwai nodded in agreement.

Tears shined in Moriko's eyes. Riko and Iwai were the first people who wanted her and didn't treat her like a garbage.

"Did we say something wrong?" Iwai asked awkwardly.

Riko looked worried at Moriko.

"No. It's just nobody wanted me before. I always wanted to be wanted," Moriko said through her sobs.

Riko put her arms around her. "I promise you we both want you to join us. You'll have the best times with us."

Moriko reciprocate the embrace. When they released from the hug, they both were smiling. Iwai approached the girls and put his arms on both the girls' shoulders. "So from now on we three gonna be together. Always protecting each other."

"That's right," Riko said determinate.

"Yes." Moriko nodded.

For the first time in her life, Moriko felt a true happiness in her heart. She was surrounded by the people who didn't shout at her or beat her, but were actually nice towards her. She hoped she would stay with Riko and Iwai and never return to her parents' house.

* * *

Two days passed and Moriko's food supplies finished. It would last her longer, but she shared it with her two new friends – Iwai and Riko (Iwai liked to eat a lot). Moriko, Riko and Iwai had to low themselves to steal. Moriko had done it before, however every time she had done it, she felt ashamed. Riko shared her opinion.

"I wish people would offer us food instead of us stealing it," she said as she took the bite of banana. Riko, Moriko and Iwai were sitting down on the grass behind the trees in the park.

"Did you ever ask?" Moriko asked.

"Please! Do you think they would give us anything? Probably just a bread and water," Iwai chortled.

"I think if we would start beg for food or money, then people would find it suspicious. I mean people would wonder why am I not with my parents, and when they would find out I don't have any, then they would call the police," Riko explained as she grabbed a doughnut.

"Do you think you will always live on street?"

"Me yes, but Riko-chan, here? Nah. It's just temporary," Iwai said.

"I wouldn't mind it. This life is full of adrenaline and surprises. But you're probably right." Riko sighed. "But let's not think about the future. Let's enjoy the present. Moriko, you need to try these doughnuts. They're delicious."

Moriko took a doughnut and tried it. Riko was right. It was heaven in her mouth. She had never taste anything that good. Her parents had never allowed her to eat anything sweet, and it wasn't because they had cared for the condition of teeth.

"It only passed two days, but I feel like I was always with you." Moriko looked away as she said it, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Come on, you don't need to be shy around us," Iwai said.

"That's right! We're your family now." Riko smiled.

"Or do you think to go back to your house?" Iwai asked.

Moriko shook her head. Those two days with Riko and Iwai were the best times that Moriko ever had and she would not give it up for anything.

"Your parents must be horrible. It's good you left them." Iwai shot a glance on Moriko's bruised arms.

Moriko nodded, a single tear rolled down on her cheek.

"Stupid, this must be sensitive topic for Moriko-chan. Why are you mentioning it?" Riko scolded him.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. But Riko is right, it's sensitive for me to talk about it, so if you don't mind let's change the topic."

"Sure, we should think which another grocery store we should steal from next," Iwai said.

As Iwai and Riko made plans, Moriko could hear Riko's words, "We're your family now" in her head, and without even noticing it tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Iwai and Riko stopped their discussion and looked concerned at Moriko.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy to be with you."

They both grinned at her.

"Us too. Us too," they said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It passed two months since Moriko joined together with Iwai and Riko, and she didn't think of going back to her parents during this time at all. She didn't miss them or their house. She cried every time when the memories of her parents abusing her appeared in her head. Luckily, she had Iwai and Riko to comfort her. Iwai always made her laugh by telling her funny stories, and Riko always gave her a hug when she needed.

Moriko didn't have a girl friend before, at school other girls had been made fun of her, and she had never enough courage to stood up to them or even to try to make friends. She was still surprised that Iwai and Riko wanted to be friends with her, and they were friendly towards her. She felt like she was in heaven. It seemed also that their group will expand soon.

Their food supplies were getting low, so they had to again make a plan to steal from a grocery store. They tried not to keep stealing from the same grocery store all the time as they didn't want to get caught. The one that they had decided on today was a small store owned by an elderly lady. They had stolen from it few times before, so they knew the layout quite well.

The plan was simple, while Iwai would be stealing the food away, Moriko and Riko would take the elderly lady's attention away.

It was going perfectly. The girls were talking to the owner, and she didn't suspect a thing until her eyes widened, she rushed past the girls and called, "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

The girls flinched. Did this lady catch Iwai? Please, not. However, when they turned they saw two men in their thirties, judging from their resemblance, they must be brothers.

"We're just browsing, our dear owner," One of the brothers said.

"Yes. Is it a crime?" Another brother asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." The elderly lady put her hands on her hips. "I saw you hid one of the products behind your jacket. Now open your jacket up."

"Look, I won't do it."

"Fine, then I'll call the police."

The brothers frowned and took the steps back, then they turned and started to run.

"Wait! Please, girls, help me to catch this thief."

Moriko and Riko nodded to each other. Moriko knew that they weren't going to help the lady to catch the brothers. There had to be reason why they stole. Maybe, they also didn't have home like them.

They caught up with the brothers outside the grocery stores. "Wait! We want to help you," Riko said.

The brothers stopped and looked confused at the girls.

"We're going go inside and tell the owner, we couldn't catch you, meet us over there in five minutes, okay?" Riko pointed at the tall trees opposite the store.

Moriko and Riko returned to the store and lied to the owner that they lost the thieves. They noticed Iwai giving them signal as he exited the store. They excused the elderly lady, and followed Iwai.

"Hey, why did you run out so suddenly," Iwai asked while they were outside of the store.

The girls explained the situation to him. "We told them we meet them over there, let's go," Riko said.

Few metres away from the shop, behind tall trees, Iwai, Riko and Moriko met up with the two brothers.

"Thank you for back there." The brothers bowed. "I'm Maiki Daichi, and this is my younger brother, Daiki."

"Nice to meet you," Moriko and Riko said.

"So, why you had to steal, eh, have no money, house?" Iwai asked.

Daichi and Daiki hanged their heads down. "Yes, two months ago, we lost our jobs, and we couldn't pay the bills, so we got kicked out from our house." Daiki explained.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find a job ever since, so we're forced to live on streets." Daichi added.

"I'm sorry," Moriko said.

"Thank you." The brothers smiled at her.

"Maybe, you'd like to join us?" Moriko was surprised by her offer, however she understood the brothers. Like her, Riko and Iwai, they didn't have a place to go.

"Hey, wait a second, Moriko-chan, we just met those two why we should let us join them in our group?" Iwai eyed the brothers suspiciously.

"Hey, you got a problem with us, old man?" Daiki tightened his fists. Daichi followed his suit.

When Iwai was about to respond, Moriko stood in between them. "Please, don't argue."

"I kind of agree with Iwai," Riko said. "I already need to look after this fellow." Riko pointed at Iwai.

"Riko-chan."

"Daiki-san and Daichi-san are like us." Moriko stared at her feet as she said it. "They don't have home, and as we're like them, we should help them. We should stick together." She raised her head and looked at them four.

"Well said." Riko smiled at her.

Moriko smiled back.

"Fine, you can join us," Iwai said.

"Thank you." The brothers bowed.

* * *

On one sunny day, Moriko, Riko, Iwai, Daiki and Daichi sat on a blanket in some park and were enjoying eating their food.

"So beautiful day," Riko said.

"Yes, I'm happy it's not raining," Daiki added.

"That's true, that's true." Daichi nodded.

"Hey, Moriko-chan, what's with you?" Iwai asked, concerned.

Moriko stared blankly at the blanket, tapping her fingers against it. "Nothing," she muttered.

"Come on, Moriko, I can see there's something wrong. Tell us," Riko said.

Moriko answered after few seconds, "It's my fourteenth birthday today."

Riko, Iwai and the brothers grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Riko said.

"We need to celebrate it," Iwai said.

"It's not big deal."

"Not big deal?" Daiki looked shocked.

"It is a big deal, and I agree we should celebrate it." Riko smiled.

It was decided, for the first time in her life, Moriko would have her birthday celebrated in a way she should. When she had lived with her parents, they had either forgot her birthday or if they had remembered, they had not celebrated it at all. They had usually just throw 'happy birthday' words at her and gave her some old clothes as presents for her. However, they had never bought or bake a birthday cake for her and put candles on it, so she could make a wish.

"We have some money left after we sold those sweets, so let's check if it will be enough to buy a birthday cake for you, Moriko-chan," Daiki said.

"I-I- thank you," Moriko stammered as she tear up.

They all looked surprised at her first, but then they smiled.

"Hey, Moriko-chan, it's your birthday, you should laugh not cry." Iwai patted her on her back.

"I know, but nobody before cared so much about my birthday as you guys."

"Of course, we care! You're our friend," Riko said.

"That's right." The brothers nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's get this party started." Riko clapped her hands.

During the late evening, they broke into the back of one of the grocery shop. As they had decided before, they had bought a birthday cake – a chocolate with various fruits on it. It had fourteen candles lit on it. The cake was put on one of the boxes. They stood all around it and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Moriko.

Tears shined in Moriko's eyes. Nobody ever cared about her birthday before.

"Come on, Moriko-chan, don't cry," Iwai said. "This is your day."

"It just – I- I'm happy. I'm so happy I met you, and you're here with me. You're my family, and I hope we always be together."

Riko came up to her and hug her. "Of course, we will be, and now wipe those tears. We want to you to smile."

"Yes." Moriko chuckled.

"Ok, Moriko, you need to blew the candles, think about the wish," Daiki said.

"I think I already have one wish in my mind." _I hope I will always be friends with Riko, Iwai, Daiki and Daichi._ Moriko blew the candles, and then everyone clapped their hands.

This was her happiest day. She just hoped that the rest of her days would be like this.


End file.
